User blog:Bbfan23/I should have told you guys....
.... As you all know, I was going to leave in April, but people wanted me to stay..... I had so much stuff going on and I have a lot more now... Anyways, I should have told you, I am going to leave. I didn't know when to tell you guys. I really wanted to finish Whodunnit to be my last, but I can't, I have to leave now. I can't tell you why....... I am going to miss this place. Now for you guys. 'Joey-' You are an amazing person. You are really nice. You taught me to be a nice, respectful person. Without you on this wiki, it would be a train wreck.You are good in tough situations, and I know you are dealing with a lot. I wish the best for you. 'Justin-' You are amazing Justin. We weren't best friends at first, infact, we never talked. lol. Anyways, we became good friends during Fight to the Finish 3.... I wish we could have both taken it to the end, but I'm glad you won. I wish the best for you in life. '''Mark- '''Mark, I first met you on TGP wiki chat when I think I scared you... We became good friends during Fight to the Finish 2. We took it to the end, I'm proud of that. You are sarcastic, funny, weird and just keep being yourself. Good luck in life. '''Delilah- '''No offense, but when I first came, I hated you. "Allies" in Fight to the Finish 2. I got to know you better around May, and honestly, you are an amazing person. Yes, you can be a bitch sometimes, but you are really nice and fun to talk to. Good luck in life. '''Nasia- '''Nasia, aka, the best competition ever! You are amazing. You hate me sometimes, I get it. Keep being cool and good luck. '''Nadia- '''We were good friends. You are funny, fun to talk to. You didn't come on much, 'cuz we are 12 hours apart. I did enjoy the times that we did spend together. Keep being the amazing person you are and good luck in life, and I had fun doing "the thing" that only you and I know. '''Nina- '''When I met you on TGP wiki chat, you were funny, and bubbly. That was the exact thing we needed on this wiki. I am glad that I recruited you. Good luck in life Ninja! '''Shan- '''You were the only person who came on when I got on chat early. We hated each other. We argued a lot. We became friends, then we didn't talk. Anyways, good luck in life.... moo. '''Brandon- '''We never really talked and never were good friends, so good luck in life! '''Jessy- '''Glad you joined this wiki, we never really talked much, but it was fun having you around. Good luck in life. '''Tom- '''You never really came on much when I was on, even when you were, we never talked. You are funny and cool, good luck in life!!! '''Tyler- '''We never got along. Infact, I know you hated me. I know you didn't mean anyone harm when we found out, I hope you have a good life. '''Ali- '''I really didn't know you, you never really talked. Anyways, good luck in life Ali! '''Other Weirdos- '''Former member, good luck in life. Anyways, I am leaving Wikia, but, I will be on Twitter. And you guys will probably see me on Big Brother one day. Bye guys! Tweet me if you want! Also, I am going to follow my site too so join if you want to talk to me day by day :) Link: http://bigbrothertalks.webs.com Category:Blog posts